If HE won
by That GF FAN
Summary: We all remember Globnar from Blendin's game and how Dipper and Mabel won the time wish. But what if Blendin had won? It would have been game over for Dipper and Mabel and GF in general. With that said here is a scenario on what might have happened had Blendin won Globnar. Feels Warning! A short One-off.


_We all remember Globnar from Blendin's game. Seeing the twins go up against Blendin to win the time wish for Soos was a moment you may have not even thought much about after watching the episode. But truth is, had Blendin won, it would have been game over for Dipper and Mabel and GF in general. Let's be clear, Blendin was bent on revenge and he wanted Dipper and Mabel out of existence by wishing their parents never met. So what might have happened had Blendin won Globnar?_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel ran. They raced as fast as they could but with the fog machine on, it was impossible to see. A buzzing noise went off, Mabel had been hit. Dipper raced on. He reached the stairs. However, his running was in vain as above waiting for him with the time wish in hand, was Blendin.

"Better luck next time huh. Oh wait looks like it's the end of the line for you" he said. Dipper watched helplessly as Blendin's points skyrocketed to 999 leaving him and Mabel with 763. The feeling deep down in his stomach as he saw this happen grew. He looked down to Mabel with a look that left his sister speechless. They both knew their faiths were sealed.

"You have made victory in Globnar" said Time Baby. "I must say I had doubts but you prevailed Blenjamin. Dipper raced foreword "No you can't there has to be something we could-"

"SILENCE" bellowed Time Baby. "Before I give you your time wish, tell us; what fate have you decided for the loser" he said as he gazed at Dipper and Mabel. The twins hugged each other hoping Blendin had mercy in his eyes.

"Oh I got a fate for them. I w-want their parent to have ne-never met all those years ago, stopping these two from ever being born" he said. The crowd gasped in shock. Sure, they had lost but they were only kids. They expected Blendin would go easy on them, not knowing in the first place his reasoning to do this.

Time Baby looked at him a bit surprised. "Are you sure" he said. Blendin nodded. Time Baby sighed. "Very well then. Before I send you two to your fate, any last words" he asked.

Dipper and Mabel did not scream, they did not cry their eyes out like children begging for mercy. In the face of impending death, the twins stood tall and defiant. Dipper turned to his sister. "I guess its over Mabel" he said.

"I'm gonna miss you Dipper" said Mabel as tears streamed down her eyes. "Don't cry Mabel. We'll see each other again. One day. One sunny day. Maybe at the top of a hill, maybe in Gravity Falls itself" said Dipper. Without saying another word, he grabbed Mabel and gave her a hug. The two remained stuck in this position. They did not say a word. They remained there, stuck to each other like super glue. You could not have pried them apart even if you wanted to.

"Come on do it already" yelled Blendin. Time Baby's snapped his fingers. Slowly Dipper and Mabel began to fade away. The two remained hugging each other throughout it all. Their molecules dissolved into nothingness and the two twins that once stood in front of all the spectators were no more. They were gone.

Changing time does many things. The summer in Gravity Falls started again. Time itself changed. Things would be different now. No more Dipper and Mabel. No more adventures in Gravity Falls. On the 30th anniversary of his brother being sucked through the portal, Stan was not reunited with him, instead he sat alone at his desk starring at the portal which remained silent. The same way it had for 30 years now. Gravity Falls without the mystery twins would be a place different to the one we know and love.

* * *

It goes to show how something small like the battle during Globnar could have had major repercussions in the future. Remember, even the smallest moments could have been game changers if done a different way. As for Dipper and Mabel. Their bond did reunite them. Molecules can reform. And in a dimension far, far away, they did. And the mystery twins met once more, one sunny summers day on a hill, high above the valley of Gravity Falls.

 **The End**


End file.
